


宝贝宝贝

by zhuanzhukaiche



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO原设, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanzhukaiche/pseuds/zhuanzhukaiche
Summary: ！阅前告知！真.母女设定，请谨慎观看
Relationships: 戴萌/张语格, 络章, 钻章
Kudos: 12





	宝贝宝贝

张语格有一个世界上最好的妈妈。

尽管这个妈妈是个看起来不太alpha的alpha，她会涂指甲，会化闪亮亮的亮片妆，也会在疲惫的休息日搂着妈咪撒娇。

但是不管怎么样，妈妈在她心里都是最alpha的alpha。

她们啊，总觉得她还很小，特别是妈妈，她啊只要软下声音喊她一句妈妈，她就会笑得特别开心把她搂在怀里喊她宝宝。

所以每年生日的时候，她都会很认真的对着妈妈给她买的奶油蛋糕许愿，希望她能长得再快一点，再快一点。

或许是因为她不够有诚意，直到她分化成Omega了，她看起来还是一点都没有Omega的样子。张语格沮丧的扯扯身上的校服领子，在老师投过来眼神之前把偷偷卷起的校服下摆放下。

“tako呀，放学后我们去唱卡拉OK，你去不去呀？”

一位高大女生突然在她身后出现，趁她不注意，还刻意贴近了她和她之间的距离，薄薄的夏季校服在一场室外体育课后形同虚设，扑面而来的都是少女的气息和温热的触感。

女生是妈妈朋友和妈咪生的孩子，听起来有点怪异，但的确是她没有血缘关系的继姐妹。

妈妈在和妈咪结婚后就没有生过孩子，所以这位是她唯一的兄弟姐妹，在大家都拥有一群兄弟姐妹的社会上，小小的她还有过不满。

现在嘛，妈妈有她一个女儿就够了。

“嗯，可以呀。”

心里想着事情，张语格抬头给了她一个甜甜的微笑。

“那，我牵你回去？”

虽然经常嘴上占她便宜，少女，哦不徐子轩到了要身体接触的时候总是一副不知道手脚要放哪的样子。

偷袭亲她的时候不算。

真怪，明明她电脑里有很多学习资料来着，为什么会知道还是因为去年暑假妈妈和妈咪去了国外旅游，她被迫到徐子轩家寄住的时候用她电脑做作业看到的。

一整个足足121GB的文件夹，满满当当。

当然，徐子轩不会把这些东西大大咧咧的放在硬盘，即使那台电脑平时只有她一个人在用，徐子轩还是设置了密码。

只是没想到，密码会是她的生日而已。

不过就算没发现这个，她也早知道徐子轩对她有点意思，以前没分化的时候就算了，自从分化之后，每次靠近徐子轩，她总能闻到一股若有若无的雪松味。

即使不足以对她造成影响，她也从里面读到了欲望。

这件事她没有告诉任何人听，因为她根本不在意，不管徐子轩这个只比她小一年的妹妹是暗恋她，还是只是把她当姐姐，对她来说都没有区别。

直到看到徐子轩的‘学习资料’以后，她懵懵懂懂的懂了些什么，这就是长大吗？要是她长大了，妈妈也会更喜欢她吧，老师也有说过，家长看到她们成长就会很高兴的，也更加喜欢成熟的孩子。

小时候也是，每次她表现出比同龄人更成熟的谈吐和技能后，妈妈总是会很高兴，所以她不管做什么，每一次都尽量做到最好，学舞蹈要比同学更快学会，更早升阶，学跑步要比同学跑得更快，比竞争对手更早进入市队选拔。

现在客厅的满满当当的贴着她各种奖状，但这几年她长大了，妈妈却好像没那么在意她了。

无论是她拿到市队资格也好，期末考得到全班第一也好，妈妈也只是摸摸她头夸一句宝宝真棒就没有了下文。

而且她们也很久没有谈过悄悄话了，就好像去年她问妈妈，为什么妈妈能和同样alpha的亲生妈咪生她出来，而不是找现在许妈咪这样的Omega。

妈妈没说原因，只是无奈的揉乱她的头发，说出大人总是会说的那句话。

“等tako分化长大以后，你就会懂了。”

可是分化又不是什么大事，她上周就分化了，学校还提供了证明和告家长通知书给她拿回家。

她没有拿。

分化了又怎么样呢，她和以前也还是没有区别，妈妈如果知道了肯定会失望的。但如果她成为了大人才成为的Omega出现在妈妈面前的话，她一定会很喜欢的。

就像徐子轩和她说的一样。

“你可放心吧tako，没有alpha会不喜欢Omega的，我班上那几个分化了的alpha天天私底下看Omega呢。”徐子轩拿着她送的辣条向她拍胸脯信誓旦旦的做保证。

“怎么看？”

“呃。。这个嘛，哈哈哈哈就看呗。”

被她问的有点尴尬，徐子轩打着哈哈低头咬了口辣条企图糊弄过去。

“哼，装深沉。”

不用说她也知道，学习资料呗。不过在徐子轩面前表现的很懂的话，臭小孩就会以各种理由缠着她要辅导功课或者是十万个为什么来搭讪，张语格对此非常有经验。

“不过，为什么你要问这个啊？”

“不告诉你！”

“诶呀，tako~你最好看最好了，姐姐~告诉我吧~”

说不过她的徐子轩像个赖皮糖一样倒在她背上拉长了声音撒娇，鼻间渐渐也传来了一丝若隐若现的雪松味。

“略略略。”

张语格回头朝她做了个鬼脸，哼了声抱着辅导书离开，答案都得到了，徐子轩没用了！

\----

今天之所以答应徐子轩放学去卡拉OK，就是为了能有正当理由在不是学校的地方与徐子轩有独处的机会。

别误会，她可不是对徐子轩有了意思，而是她突然就想到了怎么样快速变成成熟Omega的方法。

身边不恰好有一个徐子轩吗？她也是alpha，而且徐子轩对她也有意思，如果她开口的话，徐子轩一定会答应的吧。

自以为计划完美的张语格先掏出手机给妈妈发了个放学后要和徐子轩去玩一会才回家的信息，然后将学校做教育宣传活动时派发的避孕套从随身背着的小包里拿出来放在手心，换了身连衣裙跟上徐子轩的步伐走出家门。

“你可终于好了，她们定的卡拉OK在市区，我们是坐。。。。”

“你过来。”

张语格用余光扫了一下楼道，确定没有任何人之后拉着她手腕回到家里，鬼祟的关上大门。

“怎么了？”

被她拉进来的徐子轩满头雾水。

“你认识这个吗？”

张语格脸上挂着人畜无害的笑容展开手心给她看手里的东西。

“这。。这是，避孕套。”

“我想和你用了它。”

眼前的徐子轩震撼的张开嘴说不出话，不过倒看不出来反感，这就行了，张语格强行将她推进房间，用脚踢上房门。

“张语格？你是要，啊？”

“和你做爱。”

趁着alpha没反应过来，张语格随手将避孕套放到枕头边，按着她肩膀将她推倒在床上，放开信息素的控制。

房间里瞬间弥漫起独属于她的棉花糖甜香。

“你分化了？”

平时老是爱占她便宜的徐子轩现在倒是像木头一样一动不动，眼睁睁看着她将她身上的衣服一件件脱下。

“络络妹妹呀。”

如愿以偿把徐子轩脱得只剩内衣物，张语格趴在她身上居高临下的看着她。

“就麻烦你教我怎么做才会让alpha喜欢我咯。”

“这不太好吧。”

嘴上这么说着，徐子轩手里倒开始扯她裙子肩带，早有准备的张语格拉开后背的拉链，连衣裙一下子滑落，最后堪堪的挂在手肘的位置。

胸前的肌肤接触到空气的瞬间张语格下意识抿了一下唇，虽然已经把徐子轩的‘学习资料’大概看完，但是只要开始进行的话，她还是有点胆怯起来。

据说第一次会很疼。

不过徐子轩可没注意到她的情绪，或许说也已经没空去注意了，张语格刚还在想要先作什么，乳尖就突然传来了陌生的，说不上的奇异感觉。

不难受，只是，蛮奇怪的。

张语格不由得呻吟出声，放任自己倒在徐子轩身旁，任由她为所欲为。

显然比她更早使用‘资料’来学习的徐子轩比她更会怎么样进行上去，少女的吻一点点从乳尖处往下挪，等她终于能从陌生的快感里抽出注意力去看的时候，徐子轩已经掰开她的大腿，手勾着她的草莓内裤企图往下脱了。

自己的身体完全袒露在别人面前让张语格脸上发烫，顺从的抬起腿配合徐子轩将她内裤脱下的同时忍不住夹住她准备作乱的手臂。

“怎么了？”

徐子轩小喘着问她。

“没事。。。”

只是不知道为什么，徐子轩身上的雪松味她接触得越是久，身上就越提不起力气，而且她好像有点。

意识到自己湿漉漉的下身会被徐子轩毫无保留的看清，张语格羞得扭头将自己埋子啊枕头里。

“嗯！徐子轩！”

由于看不到alpha要对她做些什么，黑暗的画面反倒更加让她感官敏感起来，徐子轩在用手揉着她的阴蒂，还拨开了穴肉塞了根手指进来。

张语格感觉到自己身体不知道什么时候紧张的绷紧，担心中的痛意没有袭来，反倒因为被填入了异物有种充盈的酥麻快感，

“呀，徐子轩。”

“疼吗tako？”

“不疼。”

张语格先是摇了摇头，意识到她现在的姿势徐子轩是看不到的，撑着床垫坐起身子，主动的往下一坐，将徐子轩还没来得及抽出的手指尽数吞没。

“tako。”

徐子轩喊她的嘴唇微微颤抖。

“我们开始吧。”

学习资料上说着只要是湿润了，就代表前戏已经完成，可以开始插入式性交了。而且影片里的alpha都很喜欢主动的Omega，不过也可能是拍来骗人的，所以张语格准备试一下。

这样想着，张语格侧过身子拿起避孕套撕开，一手捏着，另外一只手包裹住眼前徐子轩内裤下巨大的隆起，学着资料里的样子轻轻撸动起来。

“哦，tako，好舒服呀。”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

徐子轩用行动给了她肯定的答案，急不可耐的扯烂内裤，抢过她手里的避孕套草草套了上去，抓着硕大把她按倒，破开紧缩的湿热穴肉，不容抗拒的进入了她。

即使有所准备，痛楚还是让张语格忍不住轻叫出声，但被信息素冲昏头脑的alpha不理她的求饶，捏着她大腿内侧生涩的在她体内不断抽送。

“徐子轩，啊，疼，好疼啊，停一下，啊嗯。”

仿佛被贯穿的剧痛让张语格死死捏紧手下的床单，她怀疑她是不是要死了，喘息间徐子轩停顿了下，张语格才刚换了口气，又再度被徐子轩狠狠的撞了进来。

不仅是徐子轩那根在她体内横冲直撞的腺体，随着徐子轩动作，她腿间也被徐子轩的大腿拍打出响声。

不过这点微痛在被破开的痛楚下不值一提，张语格被撞得眼前发白，脸上泪水和冷汗流了满脸，痛意在体内不断肆虐让她几乎就要连求救的力气都要失去了。

张语格还以为她会痛晕过去，却没想到痛意开始慢慢的消退，等终于恢复了点力气的时候，痛意已经完全消去，只留下零星的异物感，不至于感到不适，反而更让她清楚的感觉到徐子轩的存在。

开始她只是会忍不住在徐子轩顶着花心冲撞的时候喘息，到了最后，她已经不再满足于单纯而机械的抽插，于是她拉着徐子轩的手放在胸前，裹着她的开始探索她身上其他地方。

之前带给她痛苦的力度在情动了的此刻却变得恰到好处起来，略硬的腺头无情的刮蹭着内壁，带出的水花溅得她满腿都是，快感接二连三的到来，张语格被冲击得手足无措，只能跟随着alpha的节奏发出自己听了都觉得羞耻的呻吟。

“徐子轩，嗯，太深了，啊哈。”

“tako舒服吗？”

“舒服，啊，快一点，徐子轩。”

张语格迷糊间抬起双腿圈住身上人的腰肢，迎合起她的冲撞摆动着身体，恍惚间似乎听到似乎是锁类被解锁的金属声，被快感侵蚀而迟钝的脑子没有去想背后的意义，满心都是想要更多。

于是她忘情的搂着徐子轩，主动吻上她的双唇。

\----

刚进门戴萌就觉得有点奇怪，家里似乎有奇怪的悉悉索索的声音，但门锁好好的，家具摆设也没有变化，看来可能是发情期副作用了。

想起妻子刚刚给她说要临时延长出差日期，戴萌无奈的叹了口气，这可怎么办呐，为了这次发情期，她还预先和事务所请了发情假，妻子也提前安排到了假期，本来打算是去外地过个二人世界的。

如今二人世界泡汤一半，看来这几天只能在家带娃度过了。

不过宝宝倒是越长越大了，也学会放学和朋友去交际玩耍了，戴萌欣慰又酸涩的想，该不会再过几个月就说要去外地上大学离开她了吧。

也是，孩子大了得有自己的生活，只能这么安慰自己了，戴萌换了拖鞋，正打算走去厨房给晚回家的小孩准备晚饭，一股陌生的甜腻信息素却突然冲进鼻中。

是Omega的信息素，正值发情期的身体诚实的起了反应，突兀而来的欲望盘旋在心里，弄得她莫名烦躁起来。

家里怎么会有Omega？

该不会是。。宝宝？这个猜想让戴萌不由得紧张的抖了一下，连忙加快了前往女儿房间的脚步。

没走两步，她停了。

铺面而来的不只是疑似女儿的甜腻的棉花糖味，还有难闻的雪松味，毫无疑问属于alpha。

之前听不真切的声音现在清清楚楚的传进耳中。

“啊，嗯啊，好快，嗯，徐子轩，啊。”

徐子轩？她怎么敢？反应过来之后，戴萌猛然提起一道气，气得浑身发抖。怒火不受控制的舔舐着理智，戴萌用力踹开房门。

“徐子轩！”

理智在看清她给女儿精心挑选的床上那两具赤裸身影后彻底泯灭，戴萌狞笑着走到床前，紧紧抓住徐子轩的手臂将她扔到地上。

“戴，戴叔叔。”

“闭嘴！”

手里拿起一旁的桌灯，戴萌几乎就要将它扔到徐子轩头上去，最后还是徐子轩那酷似妻子的五官阻止了她的动作。

“两分钟，马上穿上衣服滚出去，不然我不保证会发生什么事情。”

\----

徐子轩在她说出这句话之后很快夹着腿滚了出去，戴萌尽力想要让自己冷静下来去面对眼前的一切，愤怒和发情带来的反应让她重新走进女儿房间的时候差点站不稳摔到地上去。

是身上不着一缕的女儿扶住了她，半搂半抱的将她搀到床边坐下，曾经特意找了和女儿从小到大搂着的安抚毯一样图案的作为惊喜送给女儿的床单上如今都是欢爱过后的痕迹，戴萌甚至还在上面看到了一丝鲜红。

她怎么敢！

戴萌气得落下泪来，转身抱住女儿不放，看见她身上斑斑点点的痕迹后更加是险些晕过去。

“宝宝不怕了啊，妈妈来了，不怕不怕。”

她抖着声音安慰怀里的女儿。

但女儿却出乎意料的没有任何的恐惧，反倒是像往常那样圈住她脖子靠在她胸前拉长了声音撒娇。

“妈妈好香~”

还来不及心疼女儿声音变哑的戴萌被她语气里的意思吓得想要直接站起来，对了，tako分化了，她现在又在发情，发情的alpha的信息素怎么可以让tako闻呢。

“宝宝乖，妈妈先出去一下。”

下意识吞了口唾沫，戴萌强颜欢笑的想要拉开怀里的女儿。

“妈妈不喜欢我吗？”

张语格哪能放任她离开，圈紧了她怎么说也不放开。

“喜欢呀。”

戴萌尴尬的笑笑，用力想要掰开她挂在自己身上的双手，对女儿投过来的湿漉漉的眼神视而不见。

“妈妈，你刚刚很生气？”

“我，我们宝宝吓到了吗？对不起，妈妈保证一定，咳一定为你讨回公道。”

怎么也挣脱不开来自女儿的陪伴，空气中她的麝香信息素和棉花糖的甜味浓郁得让人越发喘不过气，戴萌结结巴巴的勉强回了她一句，再度想要离开她的怀抱。

似乎很不满她的举动，怀里的张语格干脆将重心全部压在她身上，换做往日她可以很轻松的承受这点重量，但不是今天。

被自己女儿不容抗拒的压在身下，几十年的阅历哪能猜不到她还想干什么，戴萌有些绝望的眨了眨眼，还没来得及开口劝说，就听到她说。

“是我主动的。”

怎么可能？戴萌不敢置信的睁大眼睛，你才高二啊，她想这样说，却又再度被张语格打断。

“妈妈是不是更生气了？”

不，我只是后悔没能好好保护你，戴萌此刻满嘴的苦涩，还不如刚刚不要那么冲动，权当没有发现，先下课买抑制剂打好再上来。

比起乱伦，早恋又算得上什么。

她会毁了她女儿的。

“妈妈，你之前说做错事了要补偿，所以tako要妈妈变得开心起来。”尽管她没再出声，身上的张语格还是自顾自的往下说了下去。

“宝宝，我是你妈妈呀。。。”

不拒绝，也无力去抗拒来自身上人投过来的吻，戴萌绝望的在她吻上来之际说了最后一句话。

少女青涩的吻技让她只是重复的做着吮吸她唇肉的无用功，口中是再熟悉不过的女儿的甜牛奶香气，混杂了腻到心颤的棉花糖味。

在此之前她和张语格吻过无数次，在她上初中前早安要吻，午饭乖乖吃完不挑食要吻，晚上读完故事书之后要吻，甚至于很久很久的十几年前，刚刚出生的张语格还只是一个皱巴巴的婴儿躺在她怀里的时候，她便脱力而幸福的低头夺去了她人生中第一个吻。

张语格是她经历无法想象的苦痛用alpha狭窄的生殖腔怀胎十月生下来的宝贝，她比这个世界上任何人都要爱她。

付出的代价很值得，张语格是她见过最乖的小孩，从小到大都不叫她多操心，戴萌一颗心被小孩泡得软软的，只要小孩开口想要什么，即使她做不到，也会努力去做到，从来不说一句不行。

但她没能想到有一天女儿要的不再是玩具，而是要她。

还是通过这种方式。

吻到最后，从脸上滑落到颈间的究竟是汗珠还是泪水已经全然分不清，戴萌轻轻搂着她换了姿势，她手撑在张语格脸旁边的床垫上，认真的打量着她。

最为痛苦的是发现她手臂上，胸前都布满了紫红的痕迹，眼角边甚至还有泪痕，产生的原因无需去想。

这是她捧在手心上疼爱了十几年的女儿啊，戴萌心疼得心尖直抖，小心翼翼的用手抹去她脸上的斑驳。

她想问她些什么，却看到张语格的脸上渐渐出现了难耐的痛苦表情。

“很难受吗？宝宝？”

其实她也胀得够呛，只不过好歹是有点经验面前可以忍下来，虽然不知道张语格具体什么时候分化的，但肯定才没多久，也难为她闻着发情alpha的信息素忍了这么久。

“嗯。”

张语格的声音委屈的带出了哭腔。

“不难受了哦，乖乖，妈妈来了啊。”

戴萌强颜欢笑的去吻她额间，手下一点点的顺着她稚嫩的曲线往下移动，托起她的小屁股将她完全的抱在怀里，尽力忽略让人崩溃的负罪感，哄她张开腿环住自己。

幸好张语格很乖，应该说她从来都是这么乖巧惹人怜爱的小孩，戴萌在张语格的肩上埋下头，轻吻着她肩头小心翼翼的一点点进入她。

“妈妈，会疼吗？”

小孩胆怯的抓紧她的手臂问。

满头是汗的戴萌险些抱不住怀里的小人，嘴上安抚着让她放松，脑子里却全是张语格三岁的时候带她去打疫苗的画面。

三岁的张语格和十七岁的张语格问了她同一个问题，四十二岁的戴萌正在对自己女儿犯下不可饶恕的罪行。

“呃啊。”

全数进入的下一刻，戴萌慌乱的闷哼出声，张语格的小穴出乎意料的紧致，被温热又湿润的穴肉这样热情的吞吐着的快感比她想象中更为剧烈。

不同于她的痛苦，张语格接受良好的发出甜腻的呻吟，完全不需要她指导，就主动的摇摆起身子吞吐着她。

腺体在少女体内进出发出咕叽咕叽的水声，生殖腔会在她顶入花心的时候不知所措的紧缩，在她抽离的时候又放松下来，戴萌被吮得头皮发麻，捏着张语格的臀肉把自己挺得更深。

“啊呜，妈妈，好深。”

“是不是弄疼宝宝了？”

戴萌强行停下抽送的动作，低头吻她潮热的发顶。

“不是，舒服，妈妈再进来一点，嗯。”

“好。”

速战速决吧，戴萌咬着牙根，嘱咐怀里的张语格如果疼了的话即时喊出声，抱紧了她用力操弄起来。

瞬间，耳边响起少女急促而扭曲的呻吟声，戴萌告诉自己不要去听，心中的负罪感化作力气狠狠的投在张语格体内，包裹着她的穴肉从一开始有规律的收缩渐渐夹得她越来越紧，戴萌心里知道是张语格快到了，发狠的用力顶弄着她。

“啊！”

张语格发出一声高昂的扭曲呻吟在她身下高潮，戴萌心头一松，也就放开了控制抖着在她体内释放出自己。

终于结束了，两人交合处滴滴答答的往外淌着混合的体液，戴萌没去管，抱着张语格倒到床上，急切的去看她。

女孩的模样糟糕极了，整个人像是在水里捞出来似的，戴萌去摸她脸颊，被烫得吓一跳。

“宝宝？怎么样？”

张语格亮晶晶的眸子朝她弯了一下，微张着嘴喘了几口气消化体内的余韵，才有空余的力气回答她。

“妈妈好棒，宝宝最喜欢妈妈了。”

“你没事就好。”

身上人满脸疲惫的叹了口气，摸摸她的额头，确定只是剧烈运动导致的高热才捏着她胯骨缓缓退出来。

“妈妈。”

看着这样的戴萌，张语格突然起了坏心思，故意用平日撒娇的语气喊她。

“嗯？”

果不其然，妈妈立刻应了她。

“万一有小宝宝了怎么办？妈妈你没有戴安全套。”

问出这个问题的时候，张语格脸上真诚极了，至于到底心里是有几分真诚，那就只有她自己知道了。

她知道，妈妈这辈子都会很爱很爱她了。


End file.
